guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Mo Dead Sword Solo
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on {Deleted Link}. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #'' Looks good. Crackerjack 21:11, 5 March 2007 (CST) '' #'' Good Build IMO BrotherMina 21:15, 5 March 2007 (CST)'' #'' Very nice, very affective. Kodi Avatarious 21:16, 5 March 2007 (CST)'' #Works well. A little tough to get the feel for it. Tips/pointers for making the trek solo to the from the bone palace to the king would be helpfull. But all in all, a success. --Rainith 21:49, 5 March 2007 (CST) #Those votes look dodgy... o well Favoured. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 03:32, 6 March 2007 (CST) #It works, not very fast but it works, allthough better whit HH on start. Biz 04:10, 6 March 2007 (CST) #Works fine. Careful of the mobs. I didn't get a dead sword though :but i got a ancient shield. -[[User:X H K|X H K] Unfavored: #''Not that great. It works, but just barely. There are better builds than this (one is posted below). If it's your only choice go for it. Otherwise don't even waste your time because you'll get more dead swords farming with a four man group anyway.'' Zonzai Discussion The Pic always help, very general but it works none the less. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 04:13, 5 March 2007 (CST) Yeah, its been done for other things. The concept is not new by any means. However, I tried many variations and combinations (skills, attrib changes, etc.) and this was the only one that survived. Lord Hephastos 04:28, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Really? I found a SoJ 55 did just fine. I'll try this, though, if my warrior ever gets past the Gate of Desolation. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 04:39, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::See, even if there is a Monk build that is good at this, there is no reason to not have a Warrior Build that is good at it, too. Simply because not everyone has one character for every profession to chose from. ;) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 04:52, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::The build looks interesting. I'll give it a shot when I get home. --Rainith 11:56, 5 March 2007 (CST) Needs a name change, immediately. I'd seriously unfavor it just based on the name, speaks against the Wiki's image to have such a page with a childish title. "Dead Sword Solo" is shorter and to the point. NightAngel 10:02, 5 March 2007 (CST) :I am not opposed to a potential name change at all, i just couldn't think of a name at the time. The discussion is whether the build works or not as it provides an alternative to the 55-soj monk. And I don't know about everyone else, but i don't have a monk character in that area and 55-elems or 55-necros don't work. As for childish, I'm not sure where you got that from NightAngel, but its more lack of creativity at 2am for title creating. 70.137.128.70 15:21, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Well, stuff like "unstoppable" seems pretty childish to me, and that's saying something, because my inner kid is pretty active :). I'm wielding an Invincible Ultra-Mega-Powerful Incredibly Pointy Sword of Ultimate Doom. Feel my wrath. or... Now I activate my skill, the Mighty Explosive Burning Fiery Fireball of Endless Devastation. You get my point. Long names with silly adjectives = childish NightAngel 16:49, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::Ok, fair enough, i can go with "Dead Sword Solo" to reduce the lengthy title because I don't like it that much either. Lord Hephastos 17:49, 5 March 2007 (CST) Saw the build first hand in action, I found that it worked very affective. And in response yes the monk SoJ build works aswell, but like what was stated not all players have 1 character for everything. Thumbs up heph. Kodi Avatarious Looking a very nice build, probably try it when I get to this point - aint there a variant of this build called Prophecies farmer or something? Torment 20:37, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Torment, yeah, this is not a new idea using the cyclone farmer for trolls, hydras, etc. But, none of the old cyclone farming builds were able to survive vs. these slave spirits. I tried them first to solo the spirits, no chance, so I made variations until i got this. Lord Hephastos 16:25, 5 March 2007 (CST) Cant seem to find a discribtion of foes anywhere on wiki... looks like ill have to go look myself. =D Biz 15:32, 5 March 2007 (CST) I noticed something, this farming build is here Build:_W/Mo_Vermin_Farmer there is only one change in skills, that you changed Dismember with Flail.--Manbeast15 17:30, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Not to mention the addition of Balthazar's Spirit? Try it without Flail and Balthazar's, see how long you last without them. =) I'm not saying this works for anything else other than vs. Slave spirits. Also, try it with significantly different attribute settings, you'll find the battles to be much more difficult, longer or not able to do enough damage to heavy monk mobs. Lord Hephastos 17:49, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Not really, the variant spot is used for Balthazar's Spirit, and is the best for that spot, but still, 2 skills changes does not always make the build different.--Manbeast15 18:47, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::I re-emphasize that its not meant to be completely different. As I've said, the concept has been used for solo'ing many things. But, the way its different is that this variation works with slave spirits and the others won't. Give it a try using the many variations of this builds for slave spirits. Lord Hephastos 19:15, 5 March 2007 (CST) A VwK build would be more effective.--Coloneh RIP 20:14, 5 March 2007 (CST) :This is not a debate on which is more effective, but whether this w/mo can solo slaves. Good Build. works well but needs fairly good timing. Lady Warrior Tomby It works.....Pretty much all that matters, good build. Montellio You May wanna put where u can get that sheild i know its a collectopr item but where. BrotherMina 22:18, 5 March 2007 (CST) A admin needs to take a look at the 2 votes in favored, both are by users with only this as there contribution and posted at about same time--Sefre 18px| 21:18, 5 March 2007 (CST) Sockpuppet parade. Crackerjack, BrotherMina, Kodi Avatarious, Lady Warrior Tomboy, Montellio. Jeez damn, am I just being paranoid, or does this seem like a crazy number of sockpuppets? Sefre pointed it out when there was just two, but there are three sock... er... voters that have cast votes now. -Auron 21:22, 5 March 2007 (CST) Is there a problem with not wanting to post my IP address? I registered to have a username to sign with rather than my ip cause yess i am parinoid about that stuff.BrotherMina 21:34, 5 March 2007 (CST) I honestly have no care whatsoever if someone thinks I am a "sockpuppet" and honestly I had no account until the other day and i still barely know how to post, dont know how to make a personal homepage with all those screenies and other things, and many other things. But I tested this build myself aswell as was demonstrated it by Lord Hephastos and it works. Thats all that matters. Kodi Avatarious 05:05, 6 March 2007 (CST) There is no problem with that, there is a problem when 3 accounts with no contributions other then on this build vote on a one build within a span of 20 minutes. This makes it seem like someone is creating accounts in order to get a build favored.--Sefre 18px| 21:52, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Instead of questioning the legitimacy of the people posting, why dont you actually try the build? This is not about the people who voted, but whether this build in this setting works or not. These people that have voted, happen to be my guildies who i've shown this build to already and can attest to the fact that it does work. If there is still doubt, i'll show you to or post the 4203489023 screenshots i have on successful runs. ::I'd like to see proof that you have the hard drive space and time to get 4203489023 screen shots, whether or not the build works the voting policy was most likely violated here. Either way if a farming build works at least most of the time and theres no better ways(by the same class) it will most likely get favored, theres no need to cheat the system.--Sefre 18px| 23:10, 5 March 2007 (CST) I am a friend of the creator and haver personally tried this build and it has worked. so i voted. BrotherMina 21:59, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Edit conflict:From what the history states, BrotherMina already posted under his IP. Crackerjack added more to Lady Warrior Tomboy's vote. Either it's the suspected sockpuppetry or guildies swaying the voting of another guildmate's build. I'm more concerned about that Rainith guy voting. He's never done that before. Highly suspicious. :p :The votes do count more than the build in this enviroment with this vetting procedure. Also, if you have taken that many screenshots, bravo, but I would strongly recommend that you do not try to upload any massive amount of screenshots. One is plenty if you feel you have to. — Gares 22:33, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Scroll up to the very first post by Rainith. Dont know who he is other than a tester of the build from when I first posted it. Lord Hephastos 23:28, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Please do note the tone of sarcasm with respect to the screenshots taken. That being said, I dont know about all who voted nor are they all guildies. BrotherMina is a guildie who I've shown this build first-hand. In all honesty, I could care less if this is favored or not. I'm trying to share knowledge that I have and if that is somehow contradictory to the purpose of wiki, by all means vote it unfavored. All I know is, I have 5 dead swords in my storage using this build and I was very reluctant to post it at all, but I figured I might as well share it. Lord Hephastos 23:21, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::Rainith is a fellow admin and suprising that he voted on a build, and Auron and I had fun at his expense because he never votes or tests. The large number of screenshots was obviously sarcasm. If Mina took that many screenshots I would not be concerned about the screens as much as the person that took that many screens in the first place. :::It's not that the build is being forced unfavored, it is that in the voting procedure, voting is more important that the actual build itself. Everyone that knows about the builds section knows it is a mess and it's voting procedure. I say good for you for creating a W farmer. I use an Ele, another of my guild uses a Mo. It doesn't really matter as long as it works and works effectively. And kudos to you for having 5 dead swords in your storage. I would say the same, however I sell all mine before the price falls out due to the number of farmers out there. There is no reason to hold them, the price isn't going to go up. — Gares 08:35, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::::You guys are cruel people with a sick sense of humor to play tricks on one of your own. Lol, i'm jk, but I had no idea you guys were admins. I was defensive because it seemed like these random accusations were being conjured without merit in my opinion and it seemed like people were more concerned about technicalities instead of the actual build itself (which you just elaborated on). And 5 dead swords was also sarcasm, they are falling in prices real fast. Lord Hephastos 00:03, 7 March 2007 (CST) I don't believe #4. Definitely a sock. Admin should cross that one out imo. -Auron 21:51, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Rainith's description is accurate because the description of the difficulties are valid, I left it vague intentionally on how to get there because it had already been posted. And getting use to this build is certainly not easy by any means. Auron, i moved your comment down here in accordance to the vetting policies of not commenting in the voting area. Lord Hephastos 23:46, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Ahh yes, guildwiki humor.--Sefre 18px| 23:47, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::Correction, its my sad attempt at humor which everyone took literally. =/ Lord Hephastos 23:52, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::*sigh* My apologies for adding fuel to the fire with my comment. I've removed it. As a note, the first 3 votes did look suspect to many of us who have seen sockpuppetry at work in the builds section before. That doesn't excuse it, but it does help explain the initial reaction. --Rainith 12:28, 6 March 2007 (CST) Another Variation... I understand why you have created this build and it works for what it is intended so there is no reason not to favor it. I would just mention that I also farm the same area using the following build: There is no worry about where you stand, no worry of death as you are stealing health not just dealing damage, and also while casting Vengeful Was Khanhei you should very rarely be inturrupted because you use Bonetti's Defense just before. But still nice build....Just wanted to add my variation. (My build is variation on the Solo UW Build) --Chronicinability 03:44, 6 March 2007 (CST) :like i said above, this would be MUCH faster.--Coloneh RIP 23:53, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::Very interesting variation indeed. Wish I had some rit skills now Lord Hephastos 00:03, 7 March 2007 (CST) :::I agree on that this build might be more effective and safer, but i would rather use another stance than Sprint because Sprint is not very necessary, Defensive Stance could be better as a protection against interrupts and just use Bonetti's Defense for energy managment. :::: Used this build for some time now, only problem is that when you get 6+ melee attacking spirits they allways seem to cycle in groups of 3 so you cant really kill them =/. You do not really use skills other then VwK, Vweapon and Boneti's, adding or removing stances wouldnt do much differenceBiz 06:00, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Enchantment Removal ok, im just wondering if anyone encounter enchantment removal, i head into a group of spirits with all enchantments,in 30 secs vigorous spirit ends and i lose live vicariously with it. then im killed before i can put them either of them back on. any ideas?! :Spirits don’t have any skills to remove enchantments, how ever there is plenty of other mobs around them that do that, you’ve must have agroed something else. Biz 01:53, 19 March 2007 (CDT)